


Lucky Strike

by FractalBunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Klance Week 2016, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Smoking, Stargazing, Stars, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're my lucky strike, too."</p><p>"Dude, what the hell does that even mean?"</p><p>Day 7: Flowers/Stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad and disorganized but w/e I tried

A hint of smoke graced Lance's nose. He narrowed his eyes, looking around for the source of the smell. The hill he sat on was full of tulips; perfect love.

"Lance, hey!" He turned around to see Keith, who was holding a cigarette in his hand. "Mind if I sit?"

"You smoke?" Lance spat, his eyes the size of dinner plates. "Since when?" Keith sat down next to him, flipping his hair out of his face.

"I'm not a smoker, don't look at me like that!" Keith said, snickering. His voice was scratchy from the cigarette. "It's a Lucky Strike. They're rare, and I only have one pack. For luck, you know?"

"That makes no sense." Lance growled, looking back towards the sunset. He knew the stars were going to come out soon, and he didn't need Keith interfering with the beauty of it. Although, he thought, Keith was pretty beautiful himself. He shook his head, ridding himself of the thought.

"You're my lucky strike, too." Keith said, holding out the cigarette for Lance to take. Lance took it, taking a small drag and almost immediately coughing the smoke out.

"Dude, what the hell does that even mean?" Lance asked, leaning back into the grass. "You're so full of shit."

"Shut up, I'm trying to be nice!" Keith snapped, taking back his Lucky Strike and turning away. "It's so hard to be nice to you. You just blow me off. What, do you want me to hate you? Do you want us to be enemies?"

"Well if we aren't fighting, I look at your hair, and your eyes, and your lips, and I..." Lance's voice broke. "I should stop." He looked away, plucking an ambrosia from its stem; reciprocated love. "I'm sorry."

"You idiot." Keith mumbled, drawing on his cigarette and turning to Lance. He smirked, and blew the smoke in Lance's direction. Lance inhaled softly from his nose, taking in the thick scent of tobacco. "The stars are coming out." They both looked up, their eyes trained on the little white speckles across the sky. There was no light pollution; the sky was alive with stars.

"I don't hate you." Lance whispered, just loud enough for Keith to hear. "I want to, but I don't."

"Why would you want to?" Keith asked, his voice low to match Lance's.

"It feels like I should." Lance said, sighing. "You're so much better than me. You were top of your class. You're way smarter than me. You have your shit together, and I'm just...me." Keith took the last drag of his cigarette, pitching the butt into the grass.

"You're you, though." Keith said, laying back in the grass. "Nothing wrong with that." Lance laid down next to him, turning to face him.

"What does that mean?" Lance asked, setting the ambrosia down on Keith's chest.

"I don't hate you either." Keith said. "Can I tell you something that I haven't really told anyone else?"

"Go for it." Lance said, looking up at the stars absentmindedly.

"I'm gay." Keith squeaked out. Lance's eyes lit up. "And I have this huge, _huge_ crush on you. But you're straight, so I didn't bother to say anything."

"I'm bi." Lance said before even thinking.

"Well then." Keith said. "Glad that's settled."

"Can I kiss you?" Lance asked, turning towards Keith. Keith turned to face him, the ambrosia sliding from his chest and falling between them.

"What, with all the stars watching?" Keith asked. Lance nodded, leaning in and pressing his lips to Keith's. He pulled away quickly, blushing.

"Yeah."


End file.
